Je crois que je t'aime
by Itaori
Summary: Kagami revient d'un voyage d'un an aux Etats-Unis, mais manque de chance, malade. Son frère l'accueille brusquement, le bousculant en appelant tout son répertoire. Aomine vient mettre le bordel dans son retour tranquille, et se retrouve rejeté et humilié par Kagami. Ce dernier se rendra compte de son erreur un peu tard. (Disclaimer : les personnages de KnB ne sont pas à moi)


Deuxième fanfic sur KnB! Et cette fois, j'ai vraiment fait un gros bordel dans les liens familiaux ^^"

Pour résumer:

-Akashi et Kuroko sont frères (Kuroko le plus grand car il est né le 31/01 et Akashi le 20/12 ... Mais d'ailleurs, bon anniversaire Akashi!)

-Kiyoshi et Kagami sont frères (Kiyoshi le plus grand pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'anime ou lu le manga)

-Midorima et Hyuuga demi-frères (Hyuuga le plus grand pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas vu l'anime ou lu le manga)

-Takao et Izuki frères jumeux (bon, là j'avoue que j'ai merdé : Takao est sensé être plus jeune, mais ils se ressemblaient trop!)

-j'crois qu'c'est tout.

Couples: Kagami x Aomine (le plus en avant ; Hyuuga x Kiyoshi (moins en avant mais quand même assez prononcé) ; Midorima x Takao (pas du tout en avant _)

Voili Voilou et bonne lecture!

xxxxx

Kagami sortit du taxi, payant et reprenant sa valise et son sac. Il chercha ses clés dans sa poche, et râla de ne pas les trouver.

Il finit par abandonner, se disant que de toutes façons, son frère était là. Il ouvrit la porte, posa ses affaires et alla se chercher une pomme.

"TEPPEI?!"

Personne ne lui répondit. Il soupira avant d'entendre un troupeau d'éléphants descendre les escaliers.

"TAIGA!

-WA!"

Formant un troupeau d'éléphants à lui seul, Teppei Kiyoshi alias coeur d'acier souleva son frère d'un bras pour le poser sur son épaule.

"Taiga! Taiga! C'que la maison était vide sans toi! Mon p'tit frère!"

Kiyoshi lâcha Kagami pour le serrer très (trop) fort contre lui.

"T-Teppei… Tu m'empêches de respirer…

-Ha! Ha!"

Kagami tenta de s'écarter de son frère et parvint à s'en décoller.

"Alors, ça va?!

-Oui… Mais fatigué, surtout pour le changement d'heure.

-Tu n'as pas changé en un an. J't'ai pas trop manqué j'espère?

-Un peu… Mais ça va. Va savoir, c'était même plutôt reposant.

-Tu m'aimes plus c'est ça?

-Mais si! Bien sûr que si!"

Kagami soupira et monta ses affaires dans sa chambre.

"J'appelle tout-de-suite Kuroko, il n'a fait que me parler de toi.

-Ah oui, vraiment?

-Oh! Et Aomine aussi. Enfin, il se plaignait plus qu'autre chose.

-…?

-Il avait le même discoure habituel, que jouer au basket sans toi c'était… Allô Kuroko?! Ah, c'est son frère… Non mais passe-moi Kuroko."

Kagami monta, refusant d'écouter la conversation de son frère. Il s'allongea sur son lit de tout son poids.

"Il arrive dans deux minutes!

-Hm…"

 _Parmi tous, c'est dur de me l'avouer, mais c'est Aomine qui me manque le plus. Nos un contre un, nos conversations, les rires, son rire, son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son basket. Surtout son basket. Ses mains, ses bras qui s'entouraient autour de moi, tout de lui. C'est un très bon ami, oui._

À peine commençait-il à s'endormir qu'une sonnerie de porte vint le ramener à la réalité.

"Teppei est vraiment sympa mais bon… Il aurait pu prévenir les autres plus tard…"

Kagami descendit en mettant bien tout son poids sur chaque marches de l'escalier. Une fois en bas, il put voir son meilleur ami accompagné d'un sourire heureux habituel, et une petite touffe rose de la même taille avec une tête blasée.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui?

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir."

Kagami frappa dans la main de Kuroko, observant Akashi qui semblait vouloir être partout sauf ici.

"Ça va bien? C'était bien?

-Ouais… Ça allait. Et puis j'ai pu faire du street-basket, c'était pas mal. Et franchement il y avait…"

Tandis qu'un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur le visage de Kagami, il s'arrêta de parler après avoir vu une silhouette familière par la fenêtre.

"AOMINE?! Qu-Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!

-C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir.

-Mais Kuroko!

-Où est le problème?

-Mais, je… Je comptais aller le voir plus tard… Seul, et… J'ai pas une tête à…

-SALUT LES GENS!"

Kise entra en claquant la porte, et sauta sur Kagami.

"Tu m'as manquééééé! À chaque match que j'allais voir, je me disais: "Wahou, mais il manque à mort de l'action!" C'est sûr que quand on est habitué à te voir jouer, on trouve que tout est lent dans la vie!

-Merci Kise, merci…"

Kagami tenta de se décoller de Kise, et regarda Aomine, qui semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir face à lui. Le blond decida de s'en mêler.

"Aomine était tout-le-temps "c'est quand qu'il revient, c'est quand qu'il revient?", il venait pas aux entrainements -que m'a dit Momocchi-, car il ne voulait pas se mesurer à des joueurs "moins forts" que lui…

-Tais-toi Kise…"

Bien que Kise avait exagéré, et que Kagami s'en doutait, Aomine refusa de se rebeller plus que ça.

"Content d'te voir, Aomine. On va pouvoir s'affronter de nouveau. J'espère que tu t'es entraîné.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu m'prends pour un débutant?"

Kise sourit de satisfaction, content d'avoir poussé son meilleur ami à se mettre à parler.

"Je vais réunir toute l'équipe, tu vas voir ça va être génial!

-T-Teppei! Non, ne fais pas…

-Allô Izuki?! Ouais il est revenu! Préviens tout les autres! Hyuuga aussi oui! Ton frère? Aussi oui!

-Teppei…"

Kagami soupira et essuya son front en sueur.

"Tetsuya, je peux rentrer?

-Reste quand même un peu, Seijuro.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie."

Kagami toussa. Kiyoshi raccrocha et l'entoura de son bras.

"Tout le monde veut te voir!

-Pas moi…"

Kiyoshi regarda Akashi et fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier tourna la tête. Kagami soupira. Ces deux-là ne s'entendront jamais.

"Salut la compagnie!"

Izuki rentra chez Kagami avec Hyuuga.

"Parfait! Vous êtes là! Regardez-le! Il est au top de sa forme!

-Ouais, enfin… Il a surtout l'air crevé."

Kagami sourit.

"Ouais. Un peu."

Hyuuga soupira en souriant, se disant que Kagami en faisait vraiment trop parfois.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené avec toi, Takao?!

-Mon frère m'a dit que Kagami était revenu! Tu dois être content, non?

-Je m'en fiche complètement. D'autant plus que les lions et les cancers ne sont pas compatibles aujourd'hui."

Midorima ouvrit la porte, et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et Takao.

"Tiens, Midorima. Je pensais pas que t'allais venir, étant donné ta réponse à ma proposition.

-Ne te méprend pas, Hyuuga. Takao m'a forcé à venir.

-Evidemment, quand il s'agit de Takao…

-Quoi?!"

Midorima rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et remonta ses lunettes. Takao fit un petit rire discret et donna des coups de coude à son ami.

"Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport. Takao, arrête de rire.

-Le rapport, c'est que tu as préféré m'écouter moi que ton demi-frère!

-Tu sais très bien que je m'entends mal avec lui. Et puis je ne peux rien te refuser.

-… Tu t'enfonces, Shin-chan!

-ARGH!"

Kagami sourit, et essuya son front. Kuroko le nota.

"… Maintenant on devrait le laisser se reposer. Il doit être fatigué."

Kagami sourit à Kuroko, pensant qu'il était son sauveur.

"Je suis de cet avis aussi! Rentrons et laissons-le.

-Hyuuga! Attends, je…"

Hyuuga s'arrêta et regarda Kiyoshi. Ce dernier se tut et tourna la tête.

"Euh… Enfin - je - tu - nous - hum - euh - est-ce que… Enfin… Laisse tomber…

-Faire du basket? Ouais, pourquoi pas."

Kiyoshi s'étonna et rougit, puis sourit.

"Ok!"

Hyuuga ne fit que sourire. Il avait l'habitude de terminer les phrases de Kiyoshi. Ce dernier le prit sous son bras et s'éloigna avec lui. Kuroko chercha son frère du regard, mais celui-ci était déjà partit.

"On se voit plus tard Kagami.

-Ouais."

Kuroko partit en courant à la poursuite d'Akashi. Midorima décida de partir seul de son côté, pour ne pas attirer des rumeurs stupides, et Takao rentra avec son frère jumeau Izuki.

Bref, qui restait-il? Aomine. (par hasard…)

"On se donne rendez-vous quand?

-Dans une heure, je serai remis sur pied, je te le garantis.

-Une heure…? On se retrouve sur le terrain là-bas?

-Oui. Allez salut."

Aomine sourit. Kagami sourit à son tour, et se sentit bizarrement tomber, en même temps qu'un grand mal de tête, jusque dans les bras de son ami.

"EH! Kagami!"

Aomine secoua Kagami. Ce dernier était déjà partit loin dans ses songes, respirant assez fortement, en sueur.

"Il a la crève ou quoi…?"

Aomine décida d'amener Kagami dans sa chambre, bien qu'il galéra comme pas possible pour monter les escaliers avec le cadavre. Il posa, si ce n'est lança Kagami sur son lit, avant de s'écraser telle une mouche morte sur le sol.

"Et dire que lui pour l'instant il dort…"

Aomine soupira et s'assit en tailleur pour admirer son ami dormir. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de sourire et d'appuyer sa tête dans sa paume, et de se dire que Kagami était vraiment très mignon, lorsqu'il dormait. Il s'approcha de lui pour observer son visage de plus près.

"(Putain… Il est tellement beau dans ce tee-shirt… Un petit peu serré… Ça manque un peu de volume, mais… J'aurais presque envie de le bouffer…) A… Aller, juste… Un peu…"

Aomine s'approcha de plus en plus de sa belle aux bois dormants, tout en ayant les lèvres en avant, et tout en priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

"(Allez… J'y suis presque… Encore quelques petits centimètres à grappiller…)"

Kagami bougea légèrement, ce qui surpris Aomine jusqu'à le faire perdre sa concentration, pour qu'il tombe directement sur le cou de celui-là, les lèvres toujours en avant.

"(Aah! C'est raté!)

-Aomine… Je peux savoir ce que tu fous?"

Aomine recula d'un mouvement, et son ami se rassit, le visage un peu sombre et coléreux, se frottant le cou à l'endroit de l'impact des lèvres.

"Kagami! Je te jure que…

-Ça t'amuses?! Fiche-moi la paix! J't'ai rien fait! Je suis malade, joue pas à ça avec moi!

-C'était un accident…"

Tandis que le "malade" continuait à se plaindre, son ami avait bien autre chose en tête: c'est que ce dernier c'était bien déclarer "malade"! Il pourrait donc profiter de lui, et… Non, ce n'était pas bien. Enfin…

"Aomine, tu m'écoutes?!

-… Je me disais que tu étais putain de sexy dans ce tee-shirt.

-Q-Quoi?!"

Kagami ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu. Aomine en était certain désormais, il ne pouvait pas "vraiment" se défendre dans cet état-là. Il était à moitié endormi, capable de comprendre une phrase dans un autre sens, de dire des choses qu'en tant normal il ne dirait pas…

"Excuse-moi j'ai du… Mal entendre…

-He Kagami… Tu m'aimes?

-He?"

Aomine regarda pendant longtemps son ami dans les yeux, sans parler, sans bouger. Ce dernier ne faisait que rougir, se demander s'il avait vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait… Enfin, vous avez compris.

"… Je…

-TAIGA!"

Kiyoshi entra dans la chambre de son frère, cognant la porte contre le mur, faisant tomber tous les magazines de ce dernier qui les avait classé il n'y a pas longtemps.

"J'espère que j't'ai pas trop manqué durant ces quinze minutes! En fait je t'explique Hyuga était… Tiens, Aomine?

-Je… Je partais…"

Aomine se leva et s'éloigna.

"À plus tard Kagami.

-Ouais."

Tandis qu'Aomine venait de quitter la salle, Kiyoshi sourit et s'assit aux côtés de son frère.

"Dis donc, toi… Ça à l'air de bien se passer avec Aomine.

-Q-Quoi?!

-Enfin, j'aimerais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… Bien sûr!

-N'importe quoi… Il s'est rien passé, là, qu'est-ce que tu t'inventes?

-Mais oui, mais oui~!"

En vérité, le plus jeune s'inquiétait un peu ; il se demandait si Aomine avait vraiment dit ça, où s'il l'avait entendu de lui-même… Au quel cas ça voudrait dire qu'il avait envie qu'Aomine lui dise de telles choses, non? Après tout, c'était juste un _très bon ami_.

"Raah… T'es ch… Mais au fait, et toi avec Hyuuga, alors?

-Hy-Hyuga?!"

Kiyoshi rougit, visiblement étonné de la question de son frère, et tourna la tête. Kagami rit et finit par bailler.

"Bon… Dors bien.

-Oui…"

Kiyoshi sourit et fit un bisou sur le front de son frère, puis partit.

Kagami se réveilla une petite heure plus tard. Il regarda l'heure et se dit qu'Aomine l'attendait sûrement. Il se leva en s'étirant, puis descendit les escaliers.

"Mais, Junpei-kun! Tu avais promiiiiiis!

-Ne m'appelle pas "Junpei-kun"! Et je n'ai rien promis du tout!

-Tu mens, tu avais dit qu'on irait voir le match ce soir tous les deux!

-Contrairement à ce que tu viens de dire, je ne l'ai pas promis.

-T'es vraiment méchant… Et qu'avec moi en plus de ça!

-J'ai jamais pu t'blairer, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-… Pourtant après notre match contre Kirisaki Daichi, tu avais…

-C'était exceptionnel, ok?

-… D'accord, je… Je vais me dire ça désormais.

-… Idiot."

Hyuuga donna une tape à Kiyoshi sur la tête puis partit. Ce dernier soupira en baissant les yeux, puis remarqua son frère dans les escaliers.

"Tiens! Taiga. Ça va mieux?"

Kagami avait envie de dire quelque chose pour lui remonter me moral, où quelque chose pour le faire sourire. La seule tête que son frère tirait était moyennement triste.

Enfin, après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de se mêler des affaires de coeur de son frère, et encore! Ce n'était pas vraiment une affaire de coeur, plus une dispute entre amis… Entre "amis"…

"Euhm… Je… Désolé…

-De quoi? Ah! Ça… T'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que Hyuga n'a jamais pu me voir en peinture, de toute façon…

-Je…"

Kagami refusa de parler plus. Kiyoshi sourit et lui frotta la tête, tout en douceur pour une fois.

Paradoxe, Kiyoshi était l'antithèse de "douceur"…

"T'inquiète pas pour moi, va… C'est moi le grand frère, après tout…"

Kagami sourit et regarda son frère partir vers la cuisine, et après quelques réflexions, il se demanda où il devait aller désormais.

"Je suis sûr que je me suis lever avec un but… Mais lequel? Je crois que quelqu'un m'attend quelque part… Bon… Tant pis, peut-être qu'en marchant je vais m'en souvenir."

Pauvre Aomine… Il a attendu seul toute l'heure suivante! Juste avant de décider d'appeler Kagami.

"…? … Allô?

-KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SUPER SYMPA D'ME LAISSER POIREAUTER UNE HEURE ENTIÈRE!

-Aomine?! Désolé, j'ai complètement zappé!

-OUAIS BAH LAISSE TOMBER LE UN CONTRE UN! Rejoins-moi chez moi!

-Quoi?! Chez t…

-Allez salut! ET T'AS INTERET A TE RAMENER DANS LA MINUTE!

-QUOI?!"

Aomine raccrocha au nez de Kagami qui se mit à courir comme un demeuré tous ça pour arriver chez son ami dix minutes plus tard.

"J'avais dit: dans la minute!

-T'es drôle, toi, connard! Comment voulais-tu que j'arrive chez toi en moins d'une minute?!"

Kagami lança sa veste dans la tête d'Aomine. Ce dernier la lança sur le canapé.

"T'es pas gêné!

-C'est le minimum après ce que tu m'as demandé! J'ai couru comme un taré…"

Kagami s'assit sur le canapé, croisa les jambes et se passa la main dans les cheveux mouillés.

"Tu te rends compte de se que tu m'as demandé alors que j'étais malade?

-T'avais qu'à pas courir gros débile!"

Kagami regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier était plutôt en train de regarder le magnifique corps de son invité. Il avait tellement transpiré que son tee-shirt blanc collait à son torse, ses muscles des bras étaient gonflés et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage, jusqu'à son cou.

"He Aomine, tu m'écoutes?

-Hein, quoi, de quoi?

-Je disais que j'allais rester ici pour la nuit. Je vais prévenir mon frère.

-Ah… D'accord."

Kagami regarda bizarrement Aomine avant de prendre son portable et d'appeler son frère. Quand au numéro 5 de Touhou, il resta planté sans vraiment tenter de regarder autre-chose.

"… Allô, Kiyoshi? Je suis chez Aomine. Je reviens demain. Oui, je sais… Non, il ne va pas me manger! Raah… Oui, je t'écouterai, promis. C'est ça à demain."

Kagami raccrocha avant de soupirer. Son frère avait un "problème" apparemment, et il est toujours là pour l'écouter… Mais à chaque fois ça lui faisait perdre le sourire et le rendait triste. Il regarda Aomine qui semblait commencer à baver.

"Aomine…

-Qui-que-quoi...?

-Tu me mates là?!

-Quoi?

-HE OH!"

Kagami se leva brusquement ce qui sortit Aomine de sa transe.

"Hein? Euh, non!

-VA CREVER!"

Kagami rougit et lança un coussin sur le visage d'Aomine.

"C'est pas de ma faute aussi, t'avais qu'à pas courir comme un taré pour arriver! Résultat tu transpires comme un fou et ton tee-shirt colle à ton torse, et tes muscles sont…

-TAIS-TOI!"

Kagami re-balança un coussin dans le visage d'Aomine, avant de tousser et de se rattraper sur le fauteuil.

"Kagami!

-Je vais bien, je vais bien… Désolé."

Aomine sourit. Il était malade, il était fatigué, il était incapable de se débattre… C'était le moment parfait pour NON! Il n'allait pas faire ça à Kagami!

"Aomine… J'aimerais manger un peu s'il-te-plaît…

-Oui suis-moi."

Kagami tenta de se lever et tomba sur Aomine.

"Kagami!"

Le numéro 5 de Touhou secoua son ami avant de remarquer que ce dernier dormait. Il le regarda et trouva qu'il était toujours aussi mignon endormi. En plus d'être en sueur, le numéro 10 de Seirin prenait maintenant son ami pour un oreiller, et souffla dans son sommeil.

"Aomine…"

Celui dont le nom venait d'être prononcé ressentit un frisson dans tout son corps.

"(Bizarrement, j'ai perdu l'appétit… Mais j'ai aussi perdu le sommeil! J'ai tellement mal à la nuque, en plus…)"

Aomine posa sa main sur la tête de Kagami avant de soupirer. Il caressa ses cheveux en passant ses doigts entre chaque mèche, puis descendit jusqu'à sa joue. Il lui caressa ensuite le dos et lui fit des bisous sur le front. Kagami était trop beau pour lui. A ce moment-là, il se croyait tellement au paradis…

Kagami ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de remarquer que quelque chose d'anormal était posé sur ses fesses. En relevant la tête, un visage familier s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"UUH?!

-?"

Kagami se leva brusquement tout en poussant Aomine. Il lui écrasa ensuite le visage avec son pied.

"ESPECE DE SALE…!

-EH! OH! EH! STOOOOOOP!

-PERVEEEEEERS!"

Aomine dressa finalement le drapeau blanc. Kagami ne s'arrêta pas de grogner pour autant.

"Mais-Mais… Tu dormais si… Profondément que… T'étais sur moi, et je…

-Sale connard! Tu m'as… TU M'AS MATE ET ENSUITE TU M'AS TOUCHE LES FESSES!"

Le lion balança son pied dans le visage de son ami. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse et se releva aussitôt pour lui prendre ses mains.

"Kagami, attends je-

-Tu me dégoûtes, franchement…

-Attends, je…! Ecoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît!

-… Je… Je t'écoute…

-Je voulais te le dire, je… Désolé, je voulais te le dire à ton retour, mais… Il y avait trop de monde… Tu étais malade, tu ne comprenais pas ce que je disais… Mais… il… Il y a bien une raison à tout ça…

-…?

-Je… Je t'apprécie b-beaucoup, Kagami…

-Quoi?!

-Non! Je… Je ne voulais pas…

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, là… Je suis malade, je comprends rien…"

Aomine reprit les mains de son ami et se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

"Ce que je voulais dire!

-!

-C'est que… C'est que je crois que je t'aime, Kagami…

-….? Quoi?

-Ecoute, je… Je t'aime, tu comprends ça? Laisse-moi t'embrasser…"

Aomine se rapprocha de Kagami qui rougit en le poussant légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais…?

-Je t'aime… Tu comprends…?"

Tandis que Kagami tentait de comprendre, Aomine déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier rougit et fut surpris.

"Je… Je t'aime, Kagami…

-… A… Aomine…"

Celui dont le prénom venait d'être prononcé serra son ami dans ses bras, contre lui. Une pause de quelques secondes se mit en place, avant que Kagami ne s'écarte de lui. Il en profita également pour s'essuyer la bouche.

"De quoi…? Mais, c'est…

-Pourquoi cela te dérange…

-C'est… Ce n'est pas vraiment…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment quoi? Réponds-moi Kagami!

-C'est juste… Complètement répugnant… Je n'aime pas… Ce genre de personne…

-Quoi…? C'est méchant!

-Je… Je dois partir Aomine. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

-Et c'est seulement pour ça que tu ne veux plus me regarder dans les yeux?! HE!

-Laisse-moi! Je déteste ce genre de personne, c'est… Ça me dégoûte!

-Quoi?! Ton frère traîne bien avec votre capitaine!

- **Ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça! Tu ne connais rien de lui!** **Sale pd!** "

Aomine fut touché en plein coeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, surtout à lui, surtout maintenant. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter et résonner.

Kagami reprit sa veste et passa devant son ami sans lui adresser un au revoir, ni même un regard, ou une quelconque attention. La panthère avala sa salive avant de baisser la tête et de serrer ses poings fortement.

"Ne m'approche plus."

xxxxx

Lorsque Kiyoshi aperçut son frère revenir, il sourit brillamment et courut lui ouvrir.

"TAIGA!

-Salut, Kiyoshi…

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

-Rien, rien, je… Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Ok…

-Enfin bref… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Eum… Et bien voilà, je… Junpei-kun… Il m'a traité de sale pd."

Kiyoshi se cacha dans ses mains. Kagami fronça les sourcils et frappa son poing sur la table.

" **Lui, au prochain match, je le…**

-Ne t'énerve pas! Il… Il a… C'est pas gra… ve…

-Si! Arrête de toujours faire l'aveugle Teppei! Arrête de toujours vouloir dire que ce n'est rien!

-Mais ce n'est rien, vraiment!

-Tu… Tu es tellement naïf, ça m'énerve tellement chez toi…

-Tu préfèrerais me voir pleurer et m'apitoyer sur mon sort?! C'est vrai, tu as raison…"

Kiyoshi tourna la tête et versa des larmes.

"Être traité de sale pd, c'est vraiment la pire chose au monde…

-… Hein…? Non…! Bien sûr que non! C'est…

-J'espère que tu ne l'a dit à personne… Taiga?

-Quoi?

-Parce que c'est la pire chose au monde, après tout, c'est toi qui l'a insinué.

-…"

Kiyoshi sourit et frotta la tête de son frère.

"Tu me respectes, toi. Alors respectes l'opinion de junpei-kun. Et respectes aussi l'orientation des autres… On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver."

Kiyoshi attrapa sa veste au passage et sortit. Kagami baissa la tête.

"… Peut-être, mais… Toi, au moins, ça n'est pas envers moi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Teppei."

Kagami serra les dents et décida de manger pour passer.

xxxxx

Le lendemain, lorsque Kagami se leva, il croisa son frère, lui dit bonjour, mangea avec lui. Il se lava, s'habilla, attrapa son ballon de basket au passage et sortit sur le terrain.

Il était énervé, et avait besoin de se défouler.

"HEY TAIGA!

-…? Tatsuya?

-Ça fait longtemps dis donc, ça va?

-Ouais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es pas content de me voir?

-Si…"

Himuro soupira et posa sa main sur le front de son ami.

"On est malade, _petit bébé_? Et on sort quand même faire du basket?

-Oui, je suis malade, et je fais ce que je veux… Et je sais plus quoi faire…

-De quoi?

-Rien."

Kagami se frotta le bout du nez et rougit.

"Hier Aomine m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

-Ah? Et alors?

-Bah… Je l'ai rejeté.

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!

-Parce que je suis pas gay!

-Mais et alors?

-Hein?!

-Mais il t'aime, tu devrais essayé de le comprendre, non?

-Bah… Non.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne toi?"

Himuro donna une tape sur la tête de Kagami.

"Ne me dis pas que c'est juste parce que tu aimes les filles que tu l'as rejeté?!

-Hein? Bien sûr que ou…

-Ne répond pas! Ecoute. Aomine t'aime pas parce que t'es un mec, il t'aime parce que t'es Kagami Taiga. Si tu avais été une fille, dis toi que ça aurait été pareil…"

Himuro tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son ami Murasakibara, arrivant.

"Bon, on se voit plus tard, Taiga. Eh, pense bien à ce que je t'ai dis."

Himuro fit un clin d'oeil à son ami avant de partir avec Murasakibara.

"Il m'aimerait même si j'étais une fille, huh?"

Kagami leva la tête et regarda longuement le ciel pour penser. Il releva la tête, lança son ballon et rata son trois points en grognant.

"RAAAH!

-AH! Vraiment, qui tu es pour rater..."

Kagami se retourna tout en se disant qui allait défoncer le mec qui avait dit ça, avant de remarquer que la petite panthère s'arrêta de rire au moment où ils s'échangèrent un regard.

"... ça...?

-Aomine?

-Ah... Euh, je dois y aller.

-He, attend!

-..."

Le numéro 5 de Touhou se mit à marcher à l'opposé du numéro 10.

"Aomine! Reste, faisons un un contre un!"

Il se mit à marcher plus vite.

"AOMINE! J'ai à te parler!"

Il se mit à courir. Il le suivit en criant son nom, en criant de l'attendre. Celui-ci refusa d'écouter quoi que ce soit, et continua à courir.

"AOMINE! Raah... Il a peut-être plus d'endurence, mais il va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive si j'pique un sprint!

-LAISSE-MOI!"

Kagami commença à courir plus vite en se disant qu'il allait le rattraper, _cet enfoiré!_ Aomine, notant qu'il allait se faire défoncer et surtout battre au sprint, biffurca sur la droite dans une vieille rue étroite et dégueulasse. Kagami fit de même et réussit à attraper le poignet d'Aomine pour le retourner contre le mur, face à lui.

Tous deux reprirent leur souffle pendant quelques minutes. Kagami fut le premier à bouger en posant délicatement sa main sur le mur à côté de la tête d'Aomine qui ressenti une frisson de surprise.

"Aomine, he, tu m'écoutes?

-Kagami... Laisse-moi partir, s'il-te-pl...

-Répond à une question avant: m'aimes-tu parce que je suis un homme, ou parce que je suis Kagami Taiga?

-Quoi? Mais parce que tu es Kagami, évidemment! Je...

-Si j'avais été une fille, ça aurait été la même chose?

-... Tu poses des questions bizarres, toi...

-Répond!

-Bah, oui."

Kagami lâcha petit à petit le poignet d'Aomine et retira sa main du mur, avant de se sentir vraiment très stupide.

"Pardon pour hier, Aomine. Je... Je voulais pas... Te blesser...

-Laisse-moi, je veux pas...

-Ecoute! Je... N'aime pas les hommes. Et je n'aime pas les hommes... Qui aiment les hommes. Pourtant... Je respecte ce côté de mon frère... Alors... Je respecte le tiens aussi, je...

-Arrête de me parler...

-... Aomine, je...

-Kagami, je t'aime, ok? Tu m'as rejeté, alors maintenant je veux plus te voir. Casse-toi.

-Tu m'aimes, eh! Tu abandonnerais tout seulement parce que je t'ai rejeté?!

-Bah... Ouais.

-Non!"

Kagami voulait tellement retenir son ami, il voulait tellement que celui-ci ne parte pas, qu'il reste près de lui, qu'il aille faire un un contre un avec lui, qu'il aille manger avec lui, et tout ça... Qu'il se laissa légèrement, mais juste légèrement emporté.

Il posa violemment ses deux mains de chaque côtés d'Aomine et approcha brusquement son visage du sien.

"Ka... Gami..."

Les deux rougirent, et le tigre recula brusquement les griffes sorties.

"AH!

-He, ça va, j'suis pas contagieux!

-C'était... Bizarre... Je me sens pas à l'aise."

Comme lorsqu'Aomine avait avoué à Kagami qu'il l'aimait, ce dernier ne s'était senti pas bien, mal à l'aise, bizarre. À ce moment-là, ce fut la même chose ; il avait envie de partir loin, il était presque dégoûté, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Aomine.

"Comme pour la première fois... Alors va-t-en...!

-Non!"

Kagami avala sa saliva avant de remarquer que, bizarrement, Aomine était très beau, avec ce débardeur blanc et...

"NON!

-Quoi?!

-Rien, je..."

Il trouvait... Qu'Aomine était assez... Sexy après tout. Le débardeur blanc avait l'air trop petit pour lui, et des gouttes des sueurs perlaient sur son cou. Ses yeux bleus perçants regardait avec incompréhension Kagami, et sa bouche était mi-ouverte pour pouvoir respirer.

De son côté, Aomine trouvait Kagami facile à manipuler, mais refusait de recommencer.

"Kagami, laisse-moi maintenant, je dois retrouver Satsuki.

-Tu mens!

-Mais quand me laisseras-tu partir?!

-Je... Embrasse-moi...

-Hein?

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!"

Aomine secoua la tête et tenta de partir. Kagami lui prit le poignet, entoura son bras autour de sa taille et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Celui qui venait de se faire enlacer repoussa violemment son ami et s'essuya la bouche en rougissant.

"Kagami... Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Aomine, je... Je crois que je t'aime."

Coup de grâce : la panthère fut touchée en plein coeur.

"Tu... Tu "crois"?

-Je ne sais pas... Ecoute, je suis perdu...

-Ne bouge plus.

-Hein?

-Ne parle plus. Laisse-moi parler, laisse-moi bouger..."

Aomine déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami avant de murmurer un léger "je t'aime" dans son oreille. Kagami senti un frisson et rougit. Il serra son ami contre lui, et murmura également, un "je t'aime", suivit d'un "moi aussi".

xxxxx

Le lendemain, lorsque Kagami se réveilla, il se retrouva aux côtés d'Aomine. Il lui caressa la joue avant de se lever et de descendre.

"Coucou petit frère!

-Salut Teppei.

-Alors, avec Aomine?

-Q-Quoi?

-Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer avec lui hier dans la nuit? Et vous avez fait quoi toute la journée?

-Rien! On est allé manger, on a fait du basket…

-Seulement?

-Oui, on a fait beaucoup de basket."

Kagami rougit et se servit un verre de lait.

"Et cette nuit?

-MMPPPF!"

Le petit frère recracha le contenu de son verre en rougissant.

"QUOI?

-Oui, cette nuit?

-RIEN!

-C'est pas vrai… J'te crois pas!

-Mais c'est vrai! On s'est endormi, on était fatigués…"

Aomine descendit les escaliers en baillant. Il arriva en bas et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Kagami.

"Coucou…

-Ça va?

-Salut beau-frère!

-De quoi?

-L-Laisse tomber, Aomine… TEPPEI!

-Ça va, ça va… C'était pour rire…"

Kiyoshi frotta fortement la tête de son frère qui grogna en poussant sa main, avant de partir de la pièce.

"Dis, c'est quoi cette histoire de "beau frère"?

-Laisse tomber, Aomine…

-Eh, au fait. J'suis pas gay, hein, j'aime les femmes et les grosses poitrines.

-Ça me rassure dis donc…

-C'est vrai?

-C'EST DE L'HUMOUR!"

Kagami se retourna, et prit la joue d'Aomine pour approcher son visage du sien.

"Ka… Gami?

-Tais-toi, Aomine…

-Oi, Kagami, tu n'aurais pas vu ton frè…"

Kagami se retourna pour voir de qui venait la voix avant de voir Hyuuga, qui, remarquant qu'il venait peut-être d'interrompre quelque chose, rougit et fit quelques pas de côté pour s'éloigner.

"Hyuuga, tu viens voir Teppei?

-EUH

-…? Il est dans le salon, si tu le cherches.

-EUH

-Mais vas-y!

-EUH

-HYUUGA!"

Kiyoshi sauta sur son ami qui se fit écrasé par le poids du coeur d'acier. Le frère sourit, et fit signe à Aomine de le suivre, avant de sortir de la maison à ses côtés.

"KIYOSHI TU M'ECRASES!

-Pardon!

-Raah…

-Pourquoi es-tu venu…?

-… Pour te dire… q-que… Je suis désolé pour… La dernière fois.

-…

-Je… Ça te dirait d'aller… Voir le match c-ce soir?

-Oui! HYUUGA JE T'AIME!

-HAA LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!"

Kiyoshi sourit à son ami, toujours sur lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se prendre un bon coup de poing sur la tête et de se faire pousser.

"HYUUGAAAAA!

-TAIS-TOI! …. Dépêche-toi de m'accompagner pour manger en dehors… S-Sinon je change d'avis.

-… Oui!"

Kiyoshi se releva à l'aide de Hyuuga et tous deux sortirent.

"… Tu sais Kiyoshi… C'est pas parce que tu aimes les hommes… Que j'te rejette… C'est parce que… Devant les autres tu vois… Et puis, dans l'équipe… Et puis, ton frère… Et puis aussi, ton caractère, et…

-Ne dis plus de choses stupides, Junpei-kun.

-Quoi?!

-… Appelle-moi Teppei!

-Hein?! Hors de question!

-Allez!

-NON!

-Dis mon nom, Junpei-kun!"

Kiyoshi prit les joues de son ami, et colla son nez contre le sien.

"Dis mon nom.

-Gh… T…

-Takao…"

Tous deux se retournèrent. Tout allait bien entre Midorima et Takao, semblait-il.

"Eh, Shin-chan t'es lourd…

-Tais-toi.. La compatibilité entre les scorpions et les cancers est bizarrement plus élevées aujourd'hui…

-Junpei-kuuuuuun! Dis mon nom, t'occupes pas d'eux.

-Pff… T... T-Teppei…"

Les lèvres du capitaine terminèrent sur celles du pivot, et ses bras s'entourèrent autour de lui.

"Je... J'crois qu'je t'aime, Teppei."


End file.
